All Should Be Right, right?
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: Ichigo is with Rukia. Rukia loves Ichigo but have doubts about Ichigo, thinking that he probably loves/like Orihime. She also thinks that something is going on with them but isn't sure. Little does she know, there has been something going on between Ichigo and Orihime. Full Ichihime shipping! Love Triangle. But still Ichihime! Rated-M in future chapters, so this is under Rated-M.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) - Hello Ichihime2Fan fans!**

**It's Ichihime2Fan (obviously) with another Ichihime story. There's something that I realized... that I can not do any other stories for other anime/manga's because I'm so absorbed with Ichihime stories. Well, maybe I'll try for another manga... probably. I don't know.**

**...ANYWHO!? Here's another Ichihime story, chapter 1 of course.**

**Despite the fact that I dislike Rukia with a passion and this may seem like a Ichiruki story... it's not.**

**The full story (WHen I get done with it) will be full Ichihime ! So... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a hot and sunny day but with a nice breeze, a perfect day to just chill. And it seems as if there would be no hollow disturbances. But then again, there hasn't been any the past week, only here and there amateur hollows. Ichigo and I sat on the hill with Orihime, Chad, Uryū, and Renji, watching the river below us.

The air around us was breezy, creating sound and making the leaves on the trees sway. I turned my head to look at all of us, Renji was sleeping, his loud snores could be heard through the whole silence, Chad was laying down, silent as usual, and Uryū was also even laying down.

I turned to my left; there Ichigo beside me was sitting up. He had one leg in and one leg out, resting his arm on the leg that was in. The orange-haired girl beside him, Orihime, had a big smile glued to her face. Her eyes were downcast at the water, but they shone. Her cheeks were a rose color, obviously showing her affection as she talked to Ichigo about a dream. I looked at Ichigo again and seen his eyes glued to Orihime as if she was the most fascinating person in the world, his eyes showed the same brightness as Orihime's, and a small smile was on his face too.

It ached to see that, he'd never smile like that for me. Never would there be a glimmer in his eyes as bright as they may be now, even when he looks at me. I doubt he'd even show the same attention to me as he does with Orihime. Like now, he doesn't even notice our fingers linked together between us. His attention is all on the bright haired princess. My heart squeezed with pungency and envy.

Separating my hand from Ichigo's, I sat up and stretched, making my small shirt ride up to show a small portion of my stomach. Not even that had caught Ichigo attention. I sighed and took a good look at all of us. All of us seemed tired and bored. Makes me wonder how much time we spend beating hollows. Either way, it seemed like the only people who aren't enjoying the peaceful but is talking is Ichigo and Orihime. I sighed; I have never felt so lazy before. Honestly, all of us had energy; we're just wasting it by enjoying the peacefulness.

I looked at the two orange-head talking until suddenly Ichigo hollow badge went off. Orihime stopped talking, the light in Ichigo eyes died and he took out his hollow badge. I felt suddenly happy and relieved that it did go off. That would mean Ichigo would be going and they would be separated. I scolded myself for that, but I couldn't help but to be jealous, I do know that Orihime is in love with Ichigo, even when she never said it. But I asked Ichigo out because I liked him, too. I had to get to Ichigo before she did, before it was too late. And I did. I asked him out and he returned the feeling. But even now, I could tell how close Ichigo and Orihime are now.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ichigo and I were on our way to home, his house. I was humming some unknown tune with holding a new chappy candy pez dispenser that Ichigo bought me. Ichigo and I was in some intense silence when I noticed that his face was out of his usual scowl and into a very concentrated stare, and I had knew the reason why.

But still I asked, "You know if you keep your face like that, they'd say that your face will get stuck like that eventually." When he didn't say budge, I asked softly, "What are you thinking about?"

Apparently, the softness of my voice caught him off guard, his face told. But he quickly shook it off, "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about Orihime."

My heart twisted at her name. "What about her? What did she say enough to have you concentrating so hard about?" I asked nonchalantly, but deep inside I was nervous if he'd say she had confess. The thought of being too late hurt worse than keeping it in.

"It's nothing. It's just she asked if I'd meet with her behind school during lunch, there was something serious she had to talk to me about." I felt my stomach sicken with every word. His face then turned into more of a frown, "But when I met with her there, she was crying. I asked her what's wrong, but all she said was that it's nothing and never mind to whatever she had to talk to me about. And then she just ran off. I haven't seen her all day after that."

I breathed out a sigh of relief; I wasn't too late, thank God. I took a candy in my mouth and sighed. If Orihime was going to tell him about her feelings, than that means I don't have much time. I sighed, this may just be a sign that I need to tell him my feelings, now. A sign that I need to get to him before she does.

So I'll take the opportunity to tell him. When we passed the ice cream shop, I decided to take this chance to tell him, we were only five minutes away from home. Despite the fact I live with him, I want to confess in a quiet and romantic place. So I decided to lead the way to somewhere else but not home. We missed the turn we usually go to when going home. And that caught Ichigo's attention.

"Rukia," Ichigo asked, "Where are you going. We just missed our turn to home; you do realize that, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come on dense idiot. Just follow me. We're going somewhere special." I could see the reluctant in his eyes, but thankfully, he came without questioning. And that's a good thing because honestly I had no special place that I wanted to go or a place that really I knew.

We wondered our way around, I was trying to buy time on how to tell him but couldn't come up with anything. I couldn't just come out and say it. I had to do it right. Finally, I could tell Ichigo was fed up, "Rukia. What is the special place that you have to take me? And, honestly, I don't think there is a special place you have to take me. I think you're just wasting my time or either getting on my nerves."

Simply, I asked, "Is it working?"

"Damn right, it's working." His voice was full of irritation and I felt bad about it. I don't have enough time before he finds his way back home. Luckily, I then found a place. A place that was vacant but full of green grass and trees. It wasn't necessarily a forest because the trees were small and were spaced out. The sun hit the spot just perfectly; it caught on a nice breeze to it, too. Romantic.

This would be the perfect place. I smiled and turned to Ichigo with a smile plastered on my face, in return he had a confused face. "Well we're here Ichigo." Noticing his still confused state, I gestured to the empty place of grass and trees behind me. "This is the special place I wanted to show you."

His confused face went into an irritated glare, "What's so fucking special about this place. It's only full of grass and trees." He then sighed, "You really are wasting my time, aren't you?"

"Stupid, stop saying I'm wasting your time!" Tears brim my eyes saying that, apparently catching him off guard. Doesn't the idiot just know how to shut up? Doesn't he know that I'm about to confess something serious and I need him to know? Doesn't he?

His eyes softened but narrowed at me, "What's wrong with you, Rukia? You've been acting strange this whole day. Not making any smart ass comments to me, barely been hitting me, and barely been paying attention in class." He thought for a moment. "Then again, you usually would've been coloring some stupid chappy thing. But, even then you weren't even doing that."

I blushed and felt happiness in my heart. Ichigo noticed me today. And he was worried about me. I then looked down at my fidgeting fingers, "You… uh, you noticed I was out of it?" When he quirked an eyebrow at me, I blushed even hotter. "It's just I didn't think you'd pay attention to me. So I was just wondering…" my voice quieted with every word.

I avoided Ichigo gaze and looked down at my fidgeting fingers. After a moment that seemed like forever, Ichigo sighed and walked past me to the empty color of green behind me. I stuttered surprise, "Uh, where are you doing, Ichigo." I turned around to see him lying down on the grass.

He scowled at me, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lying down. I'm beat and I feel tired."

I blushed and hesitantly took a seat beside his laid out figure. He had his eyes closed so I took this as an opportunity to take a meaningful look at him. I looked through his tall and lean figure. His light peachy skin, his muscles obviously seen through his school shirt, his long legs, I was practically drooling. I let my vision then return to his face, his face was so relaxed, the wind rustled his wild orange mane. And for a moment, I wanted to touch it. Mesmerized, I slowly extended my hand to his hair, slowly very slowly, not wanting him to hear me. I then yelped and blushed when he opened his eyes.

His eyes were dark on mine, "Rukia, what are you doing?"

I stuttered, and snatched my hand back. I knew my face was probably as hot as the sun right now, "I-I-I-Ichigo." Not being able to come up with anything, I decided to stop talking and looked away, fuming for some reason. _'So close, so close! Why couldn't you just keep your eyes closed for a little bit longer?!'_

After a while awkward stretch of silence, I finally let the embarrassment go and decided to enjoy the wind. The wind finally bringing comfort to me, I decided now or never. I looked down at the grass. Nervously but thankfully I didn't stutter, "Ichigo?"

His voice was soft when he spoke, "Yeah, what is it, Rukia?"

I swallowed a knot in my throat and started picking out the grass, "T-There's something important I have to tell you, and I need you to listen very carefully." He didn't say anything as I tried to find my words. I took a deep breath and chanted, _'Now or never. Now or never.'_ Throwing all caution into the wind, I whispered, "I love you, Ichigo."

I looked at Ichigo to see his reaction. But, was surprised to see his eyes closed and seemingly not phased my confession. Maybe he didn't hear me; I did whisper it. Again, and not as nervous anymore I repeated aloud, "Ichigo, I said I love you."

He opened his eyes, "I know. I heard you the first time."

My eyes were probably the size of golf balls. He heard me, but didn't say anything. Anger then started to boil in my core, and I felt my heart shatter like a broken mirror. Taking the grass I had in hand, I then threw them down angrily. Tears were flowing down my eyes, now. I stood up, got on top of him, and started beating his chest with my fists.

"STUPID! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HEARD ME BUT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! STUPID! I CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO YOU AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'I KNOW, I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!?' STUPID! HOW DARE YOU, ICHIGO!"

I was caught by surprise and stopped when I felt two hands lifted me up and put me back on the grass. Through teary eyes, I looked at him. He was sitting up, now. He held me by my wrist, keeping a strong grip on them enough to seem like they'll bruise later.

His dark eyes started back into my teary ones, they were unreadable and almost looked cold. His face was now put out of a scowl and into an expression, I couldn't quite figure out. And looking into his eyes, for a moment, I felt scared, scared as if he was going to hurt me for hitting him. Tears stung my eyes and I couldn't even see straight. I know I probably looked like a mess, red face, teary and puffy eyes, broken heart. I probably looked weak to him.

I blushed as I realized the closeness between us. Oh, how I fell for him is a mystery even for me. With a sigh, he finally let go of my wrists and sat beside me again. I let my wrists fall to my side. I pulled my knees to my chest, not knowing what to do, but feels as if I might cry.

After moments of silence, finally he talked.

"Rukia," he whispered.

I didn't answer, even as much as I wanted to ask him what is it that he was going to say, it must be something important enough to have him speaking softly to the girl he just rejected.

"Rukia, I love you too."

I jerked, taken aback at his words. I looked at him, bewildered. I found myself stuttering, "I-I-Ichigo. W-What did you s-say?" I cursed myself for stuttering, for the umpteenth time.

He didn't make eye contact with me. He ran a hand through his orange mane of a hair, and sighed. From this point, I couldn't see his eyes, as bad as I wanted too.

"I said I love you, Rukia." He paused, "I honestly do."

Still shocked, tears watered the edge of my eyes. "Ichigo," I whispered softly. My heart was beating fast, and I couldn't help but see a light flash in my eyes. Ichigo, the man I loved for so long, finally loves me back. So long, around two years, he finally loves me back. And, damn was I happy. I thought for a moment that he didn't love me, that he loves Orihime. But, I was wrong, and damn was I happy about that too.

I silently cursed myself for that thought. I couldn't help but to ask Ichigo though, "I-Ichigo, I though… I thought that…" I could barely get the words out, "I thought that m-maybe yo-"

"That I loved Orihime?" he finished. I nodded solemnly, it seemed like he already came across that thought. Probably. Finally he looked at me, eye-to-eye, and I was an immediate lost. "Well, I do love Orihime, Rukia."

My heart wrenched, but he completed. "I love Orihime as a nakama." I blinked. "But, Rukia, I don't just love you. I'm _in _love with you."

Tears fell again as he took my hand in his and laced our fingers. I couldn't help but wrap my free arms around his neck and cry in his shoulder. "Ichigo!"

My heart was squeezing painfully in my chest, but in a happy way. He was mine; Ichigo was finally mine. No more of losing hope, thinking that he was going to choose Orihime over me, no more crying in his closet, wishing. I didn't have to do it anymore.

But for some reason, in the back of my mind, a tiny part in there, there was something that didn't believe him. But, I didn't care, I'd take what I could get, and this is mine. My moment.

* * *

**(A/N) - OKay, I totally love these things, authors note. Sorry for my bad grammer and crap but I hope you guys like first chapter and everything. Oh yeah and this is a totally RATED-M story in future chapters... maybe next chapter. _Jealousy _is still on hold, don't hate please, but check out other stories. I will probably update by next Sunday or something, but since I'm not good at updating... it may take until probably next next month.**

**HAhahhah! J/k - Love u guys, have fun. Stay alert!**

**Goodbye my Ichihime2Fan fans. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) - Hello Ichihime2Fan fans, its Ichihime2Fan here ! Teehee, I love the name Ichihime, don't you ?!**

**Well, moving on, here's another chapter. You guys are crazy lucky I tried to find time to write and update this chapter because with all the Thanksgiving crap and stuff stuff. ANYWHO ?!... Well, I have nothing to say except... hope you love this chapter and...**

**-Enjoy !**

* * *

I watched from around at the top of the building but made sure to lower my reiatsu, making sure not to be caught by Ichigo and Orihime. I watched when Ichigo slayed the hollow, it was nothing important but it somehow managed to land a scratch on his abdomen and cheek.

He jumped in the air with his sword, "Getsuga Tenshō!" He slashed the hollow as it disappeared into nothing but dust in the wind.

Orihime came from under a tree, probably hiding due to Ichigo not wanting her hurt. A twist in my heart. Orihime raced to Ichigo when he walked up to her. He smiled at her, a special smile that reached his eyes, a special smile that I never seen directed to me. I felt an immediate crush in my heart.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I set Zangetsu on my back, the weight not dragging me down at all.

Orihime ran to me, concerned adorning her beautiful gray eyes. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

I scowled, she's always concerned and worried. I wish that there would be one time that I could just tell her to stop worrying. There's no reason to. I smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm fine Orihime. Stop worrying."

She frowned, "Ichigo you got scratched. Twice."

"By a minor hollow." I smiled, her smile, a smile only for her. "I'm fine, Orihime. Stop worrying, please."

She blushed and reluctantly nodded. She pushed a strand of burnt-orange hair out her face and looked down at the cement under us, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "It's just, since I'm your heal-"

I bent down to where my lips were pressed against the shell of her ear. She was blushing so bad I could feel the heat surrounding both of us. I smirked and whispered, "You should stop worrying about me, Orihime. Maybe, right now, you should start worrying about yourself. Especially worry about tonight."

When I pulled back to look into her eyes, she looked down and blushed. "H-Hai, Ichigo."

I smiled at her and was about to say something, but stopped, until I felt a spiritual pressure spike on the top of a building that was above us. Eyed wide, and alarmed, I jerk my head to looked up there only to seen no one there. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the building, thinking. The spiritual pressure was faint but I knew damn well who the spiritual pressure belonged to.

I felt a small tug on my sleeve and look down to stare into worried gray eyes. "Ichigo," she whispered. By that look on her face, I could tell she felt the spiritual pressure too. "You felt it, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded deliberately. "Hn."

I eyed the building again, just to make sure that no one was there. Her spiritual pressure was gone but I had a feeling that it been there a while, ever since we got here. She must have had followed us but kept her spiritual pressure hidden, I always thought that she would catch on. Sooner or later.

Orihime pulled my sleeve again, "We should probably go back."

I looked into her gray eyes and had an immense internal struggle with myself to not bend down and kiss her lips until they bruise. But, not being able to resist myself, I bent down to place a small kiss on her temple.

She blushed and looked down again, "I-Ichigo, what if someone seen?"

I kissed her again, surprising her. "I wouldn't care," I honestly answered.

* * *

Rukia's POV

I jumped back to the group, heart beating faster than I felt it ever had. I knew they felt it, my spiritual pressure. I mentally kicked myself. _'Why did I have to go and get distracted only to let my guard down. Damn it! Damn it!'_

It was only a little, but I knew they felt it. I knew it, but it was a good thing that I flash step out before they caught me.

Despite my heart ramming into my chest, I could still feel the pain as it consumed me. The pain was too strong, my head filled with him kissing her ear. Instead of going back to the group, where everyone was at, I went out some unknown direction for space.

I slowed my pace, letting my guard down now.

My head bent low, I passed rivers and trees, vacant streets, unknowingly.

My heart was hurting, in pain. But I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, trying to console myself. Maybe he was trying to whisper something in her ear? But what? Maybe there was something in her hair? But why would he get it with his lips? Maybe, there wa-

I shook my head, shaking that thought away. I honestly couldn't come up with any real explanation for him being so physically close to her.

Now that I think about it, I don't think he ever got that close to me before. At least not like he was with Orihime. It was never intimate, unless you count that time I hugged him when he confess. But, even then, it was me who was hugging me. He never hugged me back.

Even, after a whole month going out, Ichigo and I never kissed. Not even one time. There was one time when I tried to kiss him, but he stopped me and pushed me back, he told me he was nervous about his first kiss. So I left him alone with it and decided to let him make the first move. But, even now, he never did.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ichigo and I sat down on a tall hill while watching the sunset as it goes down the river. The wind blowed gently, moving the short grass under us, swaying and dancing. The little birds over us flying overhead to whatever destination they went. The whole scenery was beautiful… and cliche, but beautiful nonetheless.

With Ichigo beside me, I sneaked a peek under my lashes to look at him. He was sitting in his usual position: one leg in, one leg out, arm on his knee. So Ichigo. His face was in its usual scowl. A scowl that was always glued to his face, in front of everyone, no shame… unless it was when he was in Orihime's ubiety.

"Rukia?"

I snapped out of my thoughts only to stare back into chocolate brown eyes. I blushed and looked away, "Y-you called my name?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you kept staring at me." When I didn't say anything, I felt a big hand on my head and ruffling my hair. Ichigo laughed, a sound that was low and sent shivers through my body. A sound that had my panties wet.

I blushed again and looked at him when he stopped. I look to see him staring back at me, his dark chocolate eyes staring back into mine. Despite the fact he stared, his eyes weren't really on me, they had a look as if he was far away. Some place that had me wanting to be and wanting to be in his bed.

I couldn't help my desires, they need to be fulfilled. I blushed, for the zillionth time, and put a hand on his chest, needing support. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop the nervousness as it surrounded me, this was my first time kissing somebody, much less a boy. I didn't know how to kiss but I let my body take over and do whatever. I moved my face closer and closer until I felt his heat. I was about to move closer until I felt two big hands holding my arms, offering resistance.

I opened my eyes only to see dark brown eyes narrowed at me, almost a glare. I pushed off of Ichigo, the feeling of rejection surrounding me. I tried looking for my voice, "I-Ichigo? Why did y-"

He let go of me and stood up. He bent down to grab his school bag and turned around, but didn't go.

I reached out, shocked and hurt. "I-Ichigo?" My voice was timid, there was hurt laced in it too. I know he could tell but he still didn't turn.

His voice was low when he spoke. "I'm sorry Rukia. I didn't mean to push you away, but I… I'm not ready to have my first kiss, yet." He was quiet for a moment, "You're the first ever girlfriend I had, Rukia. And we've only been together for two weeks now. I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm not ready to have my first kiss, just yet."

Still without looking back, he spoke, "I'm sorry Rukia."

I stared at his back as he continued walking on. He didn't even turn to look at me one time.

When he was gone and out of sight, I sat back in my seat. I couldn't help the feeling as it all surrounded me, I felt like I just got slapped in the face. Hard. I looked back at the sky and noticed it was dark now. I was here, left in this beautiful place, alone. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

I let the faintest of a teardrop slip from my eye. Before I could let anymore tears go, snapped to my senses and I stopped myself. I look back to the sky and repeated in my head: _'He loves you! He loves you! Ichigo loves you and only you! He said it himself! He loves you! Ichigo loves you!'_ I chanted in my head endlessly.

Having faith now and letting the rejection making it way past me. I stood up and got my school bag. I looked at the sky, "Ichigo loves me, he said it himself. He's just nervous about kissing me. I mean, I am his first girlfriend." I blushed, "And the first person he ever been in love with." _'And hopefully the only girl he's ever going to be in love with.'_

Smiling, and happy that my hurting heart was now okay and consoled, I turned around and walked in the direction Ichigo went.

One thought went through my head the whole walk: _'Ichigo loves me, he always will.'_

But despite thinking that, another thought invaded: _'Orihime.'_

* * *

**(A/N) - Hope all my fans and readers and other people liked this chapter. Sadly, this chapter doesn't have any lemon in it buuuuuut don't be sad because THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL! Lol. I have no choice but to make another lemon especially with everyone asking me to make one and everything, so just for my peeps, I'll make one. ****Please, skip the grammar, for me. I beg. Don't go all Nazi Grammar-ish on me, it's not really my thing.**

**Anyway, well I'll be on my way and off. Hope you like it and read all my other stories for those who haven't read them ! Be on alert for another chapter... too, soon !**

******Goodbye my Ichihime2Fan fans. Until next time...**


End file.
